1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of integration between semiconductor optical circuits and electrical circuits, and in particular as utilized as chemical or biosensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently become possible to define optical filters and fiber optic mode couplers with excellent performance in silicon on insulator (SOI) chips. The combination of low fiber-coupling insertion losses, low waveguide losses and high refractive index contrast enables the miniaturization of high quality optical elements in silicon waveguides surrounded by SiO2. By leveraging the fabrication quality provided by silicon microelectronics foundries, high resolution optical elements can now be fabricated with excellent reproducibility and uniformity on 8″ wafers.